Let's Play Pretend
by Frozen Sanctuary
Summary: She needed someone who could rival Dark. He wanted to beat Dark. So on the first night, she asked him to a dance, to pretend to be her boyfriend. But when Risa asks her to double date with her and Dark, she asks again. And again. An odd pairing: KradRiku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

AN: I wrote this because I felt a strange craving for an odd pairing. Will be continued if received warmly, if ignored, will be deleted.

* * *

Krad smiled devilishly to himself just as Dark arrived. Oh yes…He could imagine it: he would be bathed in the crimson glow of Dark's blood. Then, like a lion attacking its victim, he pounced. Dark yelped in surprise.

"Good evening, Dark." He greeted, slamming his counterpart against the wall.

"Krad, hi!" Dark greeted weakly.

Suddenly, the unmistakable shriek of a fangirl was heard.

"DARK-SAAAAAAAAN!! Would you go to the dance with me??"

Both Krad and Dark turned, Krad letting go of his victim momentarily. Risa came bounding, and Dark panicked. He knew he could beat Krad…But he'd just have to postpone the fight until he could get Risa to a safer place. He grabbed Risa and ran away, disappearing into the shadows.

Krad growled in frustration and began the wander the museum. He'd hunt Dark down…but it wouldn't hurt to enjoy the art while he was at it. He would stop every now and then to admire this painting, or to criticize that sculpture.

Riku, on the other hand, was shocked at Risa's speed. Riku was the athletic one, but it seemed that Risa had an unnatural ability to outrun her when Dark was involved. Just as she came up the stairs, she saw a shadow with wings. She jumped on it immediately and pulled her fist back to punch.

"You pervert! Where did you bring Risa?" She demanded. She stopped when she saw that the one beneath her was a blond, not Dark. He wore a huge scowl on his face, as she was sitting on top of him.

"Get off me." He snarled. "I have to find Dark."

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Are you with the police?"

"No, I'm here to murder Dark and that stupid little girl who dared to interrupt our fight." At this statement, Riku stayed where she was instead of getting off like she was about to.

"What stupid little girl? Did she look like me?" Riku asked.

"Something like you. Only less violent and more annoying. She was asking Dark to some sort of dance. Happy? Get off me." He snapped.

She pulled her fist back again, but only to have her arms held by Krad. So now they were in a deadlock: she couldn't get off unless Krad trusted her enough to let her go, and he couldn't get up unless she decided to trust him enough to let her go when she stood up.

"Let me go." Riku snapped.

"No, you get off me first."

"How am I supposed to do that when you've got my arms?"

"You'll figure it out."

Riku stayed where she was. "Fine. You're the one who's going to end up at the zoo anyway for having wings."

"Fine. You're the one who'll have a juvenile record for interfering with police."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Yet neither let go. Krad checked on his tamer, who he had placed a sleeping spell on. _Nope, still sleeping like a rock._

So they sat there…and sat. Finally, Riku decided to break the silence.

"So, did Dark say yes to the invitation?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. He didn't answer."

Silence again. Riku started to think. Risa was about to gloat about how perfect her date was going to be again…just like she did a few hours ago. Suddenly, she looked alarmed, and Krad gave her a lazy but strange glance.

_Flashback_

"_Dark-san is going to be my date, and he's so perfect, Riku!! Hey, who's gonna be your date? I bet he can't live up to Dark!!"_

"_Umm…" Riku didn't answer. She had broken up with Daisuke a few months ago, and she had nobody to ask now._

"_No way!! You don't have a date yet!!"_

"_YES, I DO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Riku yelled, in a moment of hurt pride. "He's much, much better than Dark, and he's not a pervert!"_

"_Is he as old as Dark?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

_Risa smiled at her sister. "I'd love to meet her, Riku. Well, I'm off to ask my date."_

Riku stared at Krad, and he stared back blankly. He was good-looking, and he wasn't a pervert…so far. He seemed as old as Dark, and if she wasn't wrong, he was Dark's rival of sorts.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Riku blurted out.

Krad paused and looked at her as if she was nuts. "Are you…all right?"

"Look, I know how it sounds, but I told Risa I would bring someone better than that pervert Dark to the dance! Do this for me and I'll get off of you, and it'll give you a chance to prove you're better than Dark." Riku babbled, blushing furiously.

"…You'll get off me?"

"Yes, I promise. But only if you say yes. It's just for one night!"

"…Fine. I need to find Dark anyway."

Riku got off him, and he stood up, brushing dirt off his clothes.

"I'll meet you at Azumano High's Gym this Friday. Okay, bye!" She ran off. "Oh…and don't hurt Risa."

Krad doubted he could find the thief and the girl now. This Friday, huh? Well, it was only pretend, and he could find an opportunity to beat Dark there…Well, why not?

oOoOoOo

Friday. Riku was standing in her white dress outside the gym, waiting for Krad. She wasn't even sure he'd arrive. A flap of wings, and he was there. In a formal tuxedo.

"You came." She let out a sigh of relief.

"…Of course I did." Krad replied.

"Risa and Dark are the center of attention inside."

"Well, let's go steal it."

He offered his arm, and she took it. They entered. Dark and Risa's eyes bulged. Riku grinned. It was going to be a great night.

"I'll go get some punch." Riku whispered, leaving Krad alone. Risa hurried towards her sister.

"Well, I expect you to go on double dates with us now, Riku!" Risa squealed.

Riku paused. Was there…venom in Risa's voice? "D-Double dates?" She replied, her voice strangled.

"Yes, double dates! This ISN'T just a one-night stand, right?" Risa asked, venomously.

"O-Of course not!" Riku sweat-dropped, and panicked. Oh dear gods, how in all hell was she to ask him for another one? He'd think she had a crush on him. Which was not the case. Even though he was really polite. And good-looking. And charming. She doesn't have a crush on him.

Meanwhile, Krad and Dark were beginning to argue…again.

"She's violent." Dark said. "You're violent. You make a great team." He added sarcastically.

"You're a moron. She's an idiot. Together, you could destroy the world while trying to save it."

"Why you…"

"Are you going to attack me here Dark?" Krad taunted.

"WHY NOT?"

"FINE."

Dark lunged at Krad. Krad sidestepped. People murmured as the fight became a bit more…intense. Dark began to throw punches. Krad began to use magic.

This was one terrible, horrible, and very bad night…for Dark. And Riku. She still had to ask Krad.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've been really busy with my homework, so I haven't been updating lately

AN: I've been really busy with my homework, so I haven't been updating lately. I just hope you guys haven't given up!! (Stupid demanding teachers)

"Stay put." Riku instructed, trying to treat Krad's wound. She dabbed his wounded cheek with the medicine.

Krad huffed, but didn't stop her. He merely scowled as he heard Risa's sobs all over again. "Can't you shut her up? Why is she bawling so much anyway?"

They were in Riku's bedroom, both of them sitting on her bed. Riku didn't even stop treating Krad's wounds as she answered him.

"Well, she thinks it's unfair that Dark wasn't allowed in here and you were." Riku replied.

"…Why wasn't he?"

"He's a thief." Riku answered stupidly.

"Oh." Krad fell silent yet again, wincing from time to time.

After a while, Krad felt Satoshi stirring. He needed to leave, before his host finds out that he's been escorting the older Harada around. He politely excused himself, moving towards the balcony and spreading his large white wings. Riku grabbed his shirt before he could leave.

Taking a deep breath, she said: "Next week, Saturday…A picnic at the park?"

Krad paused. She did take care of his wounds… "Next week." He confirmed, flying off.

From her room, Risa had seen the entire thing. She saw her sister with a funny expression on her face, and realized immediately what had happened. _Riku likes Krad-san…_ Furious, she stormed back to her room. She was going to break Krad and Riku, no matter what it took. Her sister CANNOT have a steady boyfriend before she does. Seething, she began to plot.

Meanwhile, Satoshi woke up back home covered in bandages here and there. Wondering what had happened, he grabbed his clock and checked the date. He frowned. Two days? He slept for two entire days?! No way. That wasn't possible, unless… Furiously, he headed to the mirror and checked. Sure enough, there were bandage-covered wounds. He began to rave.

"Krad!! Krad, you bastard!! You tricked me!!"

There was no reply from the golden eyed angel, so Satoshi decided to just go out for a walk and calm down. Then Krad began to talk.

'Satoshi-sama… You might want to know…' Krad began, his figure seemingly amused.

"Shut up, you monster! You tricked me! You took over while I was asleep and cast a spell on me!" Satoshi ranted.

'Err, yes, but Satoshi-sama, you really must know this…'

"WHAT?"

'Beware of the younger Harada.'

"…Eh?"

With that, Krad was gone. Satoshi paused for a while, and a few girls passed by, giggling. He stared at the floor in an effort to understand what Krad had just said when he noticed that he was wearing pink fluffy bunny slippers and boxers. He turned a deep shade of red, horrified.

"Damn you, Krad. You didn't tell me I wasn't wearing any pants."

'I didn't think it necessary, Satoshi-sama." The angel purred.

Dark was also ranting to Daisuke.

'I mean, how could he just get Riku to ask him out?! She thinks I'm a pervert, but she doesn't mind him!!'

"Dark, maybe it's because you took her first kiss without her permission." Daisuke replied softly, sketching the older Harada.

'Oh suuuuuuuure, blame it on me!' Dark snapped. He paused, thinking of ways to make Riku jealous. Finally, he came up with a plan. 'This Saturday…Hahahahahaha….'

Daisuke froze. He didn't like that laugh at all.


End file.
